


The Artificial Work

by Blackstein



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, F/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstein/pseuds/Blackstein
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer along with Cirilla off to Velen, as they were called to face off the Artificer, a creature that holds different artifacts of somewhat. Though, they had succeeded in defeating it, they did suffer a minor casualty.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia | Yennefer of Vengerberg | Cirilla Fiona
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh God, I just can't believe this happened."

Cirilla complained with Geralt's voice, doing some sort of a pose that would very much not suit Geralt's body.

"Ciri, I suggest you don't do that." 

Geralt pointed with Yennefer's slim finger, not used to the lightness of his body, he moved around as swiftly as he was in his own.

"Yin, any idea when 'this' will end?" Geralt pointed at his own body, well, the one he's currently occupying.

"The Artificer's soul gem did this, though it was weakened as I had seen it. It's usual working time is mostly a week but now that it's in a dire state, I believe this will only last about 3 to 5 days or so." Yennefer picked up the gem beside the corpse of the Artificer's body. It had a lot of items in hand that could be important. But that was out of their concern for now.

"So I have to stay like 'this' for 3 to 5 days?" Cirilla turned around to see each bits if corner Geralt's body had to offer.

"You mean 'we'." Geralt added.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Yennefer posed a bit with Cirilla's body.

"That's cause you have the better luck." Geralt sat down on a rock like a man, looking dazed faced the orange glowing sunset.

"The sun's setting." Cirilla spoke and was still surprised on her mascular voice, she wasn't very much used to it yet even though she hears it everyday.

"Then I suggest we find a place to stay before night falls." Yennefer starting walking and picked up the bag.

Geralt and Cirilla followed her in a weird way of walking, not quite used to the bodies they currently occupy.

As they reached a nearby village, they were able to rent a cottage with three rooms just enough for them.

"The rent wasn't that much expensive so I took it." Yennefer said as she placed her bag down on a wooden table.

"It ain't bad." Cirilla looked inside the rooms and almost tipped over when she leaned, not quite used to the weight of Geralt's body.

"It ain't good either." Geralt replied as he sat down on a wooden bench with his legs wide open.

"We'll stay here until the curse passes. Then we leave. For now, settle on a room and cleanse yourselves." Yennefer entered her room and shut the door tight, leaving Geralt and Corolla on the living room.

"I am not taking a bath until this curse is over." Cirilla announced as she headed to the her room in Geralt's body.

"Bath in this body won't be a bother." Geralt headed towards his room and closed his door shut.


	2. Cirilla's POV

"Would have been to at least end up in a woman's body." 

Cirilla spoke in Geralt's scruffy voice.

This was entirely new to her, her sensations, her weight, her height, it was all new. Even the gender was completely different. "His senses as a Witcher seems sharper than mine..." Cirilla exclaimed, seeing the trails of scent her body was giving off.

"Ugh, though his body does smell. Taking a bath is quite tempting." Cirilla dropped her bag on the floor, no, Geralt's bag. Since it contained Geralt's clothes.

"I'll just... change into some more comfortable clothes." Cirilla sat up and removed her tunic, it was quite thick, probably for protection. Removing it was a bit hard but was also manageable. After the tunic was removed, all the scars on Geralt's was revealed.

"So many..." 

Corolla touched them and felt somehow very amazed on the scars. It represented his bravery and loyalty to being a Witcher. It was the sign of his adventures and all those that Geralt has Spain, monsters or humans. The scars reflected them all.

There was a mirror in the room, Cirilla knew there were more in his back. And God, that was many.

"To think he were to have this many..." Cirilla took a from the bag and wore it, it was way more comfortable in Geralt's usual clothing style. Now, to change trousers, it was the hard decision.

"I should just leave the trousers out." 

Cirilla didn't agree with her own decision, it was thick, yet stretchy but was also very hot and uncomfortable to be in. She couldn't believe herself that Geralt lived this way, everyday and night.

"You know, I'll be quick." 

Cirilla closed her eyes and instantly pulled down her trousers, Geralt's trousers. She quickly grabbed a thinner trouser and instantly wore it, when she pulled up the trouser, the band slid off her dick, Geralt's dick.

"Aghh..." 

Cirilla was shocked to hear Geralt's voice moan. That was something she was not supposed to hear. 

"Shit, that felt... good." Cirilla confessed, she looked down and saw her, Geralt's dick standing in full erection.

"Now I got to this point, might as well take a bath." She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to feel clean and as possible, comfortable and having an erection was not.

Cirilla stripped ALL of her clothes except for the underwear. She didn't care if she saw it, she just wasn't ready yet. Gladly, all 3 rooms had bathrooms of their own.

She thought cold water would drive the erection away so she sat on on the bathtub, while still wearing the underwear of course. She was still not ready to see Geralt's junk or will she ever be, it wasn't for her to see.

Whilst sitting idly on the bathtub, the erection doesn't seem to go away. Nor it had any chance of doing so.

"Ah, fuck..." She stood up on the shower. 

She had it, she wanted it gone and it seems like there was one way of dealing it. Masturbation.

She looked down and noticed how toned Geralt's body was, his well-built firm abs, not to mention his scars that went greatly along with them.

The thought of being in a hot body, added fuel to the fire. The erection began to hurt.

"Godammit." 

"You know what? Who cares! I'm taking care of it." Cirilla grabbed her underwear and shoved it downwards, revealing her stuff erect cock, Geralt's erect cock. "By Lord's, that's indeed huge." Cirilla herself was surprised to see such length, it really did not disappoint her.

Cirilla took a deep breath, she grabbed the base of her cock and god! How that felt good. It was an entirely different pleasure than what she had on her original body. It was far more lustful. "Fuck, I didn't expect for men to feel this good." Cirilla endulged in the manly pleasure, holding Geralt's cock with Geralt's mascular and well-defined hands. It felt like heaven.

Cirilla started moving her hand, the movement made it more pleasureable than just holding it. Her body began to heat up, her pace was normal, trying to indulge the manly pleasure. Sooner, her pace went strong, her hands moving a tad bit faster. Her heat scattered through out her body, she moved her other free hand to roam across Geralt's mascular body. Those scars, those abs. It was all erotic. Until her hand came across her nipple. "Fuck!" It was sensitive as hell! Her other hand was finally occupied, while gently touching her nipples.

"Oh god...!" The pleasure began to rise, as she felt something rising from her dick, pumping it harder than ever while pinching and twisting the sensitive nipple. After a quick moment, ropes of semen came spurting out of her dick. It was erotic, pleasurable and addictive.

"So, how is it?" A female voice was heard from the door, and when Cirilla turned her head.

It was Yennefer, or her body that is. It was Geralt that was inside it.


End file.
